The Burning/Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Burning. Introduction (Episode starts) Narrator: Hello, friends. I'm CandyAnaisWatterson777, or Candy, for short. You may remember me from AO3, MeeMeeHeart777, DeviantArt, BerryWatterson777, and Fanfiction, MeeMeeCandy777. I want to tell you a story about The Watterson's adventure hotel. Agent: Actually, you mean their adventure? Candy: Yeah. It all started on a normal day... Vacation Trip (A beautiful sky was shown) Candy: They were going on a vacation. (The Watterson's car is shown.) Gumball: I can't believe we get to go on a vacation for a reward! (Grabs his bag and brought out his phone.) Anais: I glad! We're going to Daisyland, the most fun place in America! (Holds a broucher) It had rides, a hotel, a gift shop, room service, and the best arcade room, filed with games and tickets! Darwin: How long we've been traveling? Nicole: About two hours. We're way from Elmore and it's at California. It's now 10:30 A.M. so, it will take probably almost until 11 P.M. Fireball: What? I want to do something. (5 hours later) (They're now at the state of Missouri) Nicole: We need to stop for today, cause my hands are hurting, they look like ancient hands. (They stop at a hotel) (All of them get out of the car and walks to the hotel) Richard: I'm going to get some food! (Runs off but Nicole stop him) Nicole: No. We need to stay together. All right guys, we're staying here tonight, and then we'll be leaving in the morning at 8:20 A.M. I'll be renting two room, for you kids and for us. Don't be willying nilly, that mean you, Richard! (Goes to the worker and talks to him.) Hotel Stay (They walk into their rooms) Gumball: Oh. It have a huge TV with a PS3, with games! Let's play! Anais: Okay. I'll go check the gift shop. (Meanwhile, Fireball is walking around the rooms) Fireball: Wow! There must be a hundred room! MeeMee: Hey, Fireball. Our parents went out so we'll be staying here for the night. Fireball: Why? AiAi: Our parents are going to a wedding! Fireball: Cool! AiAi: So I guess I'll see you later. (Meanwhile) Manager: Aah...The view is relaxing... Worker: Sir, the boiler is increasing the noise. There's a good chance it will explode. Manager: Okay. At midnight, go to the boiler room to fix the problem. Worker: Okay. Manager: Coming to the chart I've drew, the explosion and fire will fill up half of the hotel. Just hope nobody will get killed. Dinner Night Candy: Later, at night. This night will change everything... (At the Dinner room. Everybody was sitting at the fancy tables, with china plates, fancy chairs and fancy silverwear) Gumball: Okay. (Looks at the menu) There's the kids menu. Maybe we get Richard a little kids meal! Richard: I don't want that! Nicole: Well, we'll not order a big deluxe burger! That will completely choke you and make you blow up. Darwin: (holding a menu) Hmm... (A waiter came to them) Waiter: Hello. May I take your order? Nicole: Yes. I'll have four cheeseburgers, four fries, ice cream, one with chocolate chip cookie dough, two wine, four drinks, three Sprite, one Dr. Pepper, two steak and- Richard: One big super deluxe burger with onions! Nicole: Richard! I told you not to order that! Richard: Sorry. I'm so hungry today.... Waiter: Okay. I'll be back. (Walks away) Fireball: I can't be this is really fancy! It even have classical music. (Someone is playing "Moonlight Sonata".) Anais: I got to go somewhere. (hops off the chair and walks) (She walks around the place and she ended up in the gift shop) Anais: A gift shop! There's Daisy the Donkey items in there! (Back at the dinner room, The Wattersons are eating now) Waiter: Will that be anything else? Nicole: No. That it. Waiter: Good. I'll be back with the bill. (walks away) (Meanwhile, Alyssa and the three are eating dinner. She spit the food out and wiped her mouth with a napkin) Alyssa: I don't like this food. It taste terrible! Jim: Not unless you're allergic to it. I'm allergic to shrimp and eggs. (Alyssa throw the plate to Jim, causing his face to swell up.) Jim: Was there shrimp in it? Alyssa: Yes. (Back to the Wattersons) Gumball: I'll speak to that lady who's playing on the piano. (walks to the piano and jumps on it.) What do you want for this beautiful evening? Cindy: Nothing. And get off the piano. (He does so, but sits next to her)... Gumball: Watch and learn. (plays the piano, but he pressing random notes, so the music is terrible. Everybody covers their ears. She became disgusted so she walks away for ten seconds, then comes back. He is grabbed) Wait! I haven't finished it! George: Scam! (Gumball ends up hits someone's table) Cindy: And leave me alone... MeeMee: Hey, what happened? Bedtime (The Wattersons are going to their rooms) Gumball: Man, my back is still hurting from hitting the table. Nicole: Don't worry, sweetie. It not going to hurt much longer. Now, Come on, it's time for bed. Go to your rooms everyone. (Everyone head to their rooms) (The room has a bed, a 50-inch TV with a Wii (and some games), a phone, a window, and other stuff) Gumball: Well, let's watch TV! Darwin: No! She said we had to go to bed! (goes to the fishbowl, which is big) This fish tank is big. (Later, it's midnight.) (The scene cuts to the boiler room, where the worker arrived here) Worker #1: Okay. Hambert, you take the other side. Hambert: Got it! (Suddenly, the boiler is shaking) Worker #1: What was that?! Hambert: (gets on the radio) Sir, it's going to explode!! Get everyone out of here, and let them take their bags with them! Manger: Got it, sir. Hambert: Hurry! We don't have much time! (The scene cuts to the office. He presses the alarm button where it says Emergency Alert 6.3.6.) (Meanwhile, everyone was sleeping and/or watching TV when everyone became silent when the alarm was heard) Gumball: (wakes up) What's going on? Nicole: (busts into the room) Let's get out of here... Something is going to happen. (Everyone is exiting the hotel) Darwin: Wait a minute...where's half of them? Richard: Come on, let's find them! (They suddenly find Fireball and Anais) Gumball: You're saved! (They noticed the doors out of the door is suddenly closing) Darwin: Oh no! We must get out now! (They runs to the doors, but they closes before they can reach them) Gumball: We're doomed! ???: So are we! (The Wattersons looked at the second group, which was Alyssa, David, Jim, George and Cindy. She tries to unlock it with her lockpick, but nothing happened.) Alyssa: Damn! This doesn't work! Jim: What should we do now?! I don't wanna die! Gumball: Everyone get to the other side! Everyone: What? Gumball: Just do it! (Everyone get to the other side) (Back to the boiler room) Worker #1: Get out of here! (The two reached to the door, but it's locked) Hambert: No! It's locked! (The boiler explodes, causing the fire to kill them and spend it to the entire hotel) (Berry closes the book) Berry: So that begins the horror of their tale! I'll stop right here for now... I got to go to school, so let's go to commercial until I'll come back. Part 2 (Commercial breaks ends) Berry: Hey guys, I'm back. Let's continue where we were... (The scene cuts to the hotel as the lights turns back on.) (Everyone is groaning) Fireball: Is everyone alright! Gumball: Yes! Darwin: Yes! AiAi: I'm okay! Fireball: Okay! Everyone who is here, raise your hand. (Everyone raised their hand, but four are missing.) Darwin: Ahh! What happened to them! Anais: (looks up and sees a hole in the roof) I think we know where they went. The explosion lifted them up, landing into a another room. Everyone: Oh. Group 2 (All four wake up) Alyssa: Wow...what the hell happened here? MeeMee: We got separated! Jim: (hiding in a bed, scared) Alyssa: Get out under the bed... (grabs his hand, pulling him up) We can't hide right now. David: Yeah. We got to live rather than die. MeeMee: Okay. We need a plan to get out of here. Group 1 AiAi: Well what should we do now? Gumball: The perfect way is just to sit down and wait. Fireball: NO! We can't just sit here! Anais: But Fireball, what do you know much? Fireball: I know this much (with big voice) The fire is going to keep spreading, the hotel will burn to the ground before we even find a way out of here. If we stay here, there's no doubt about and we'll die! Cindy: Fireball right! (gets up) We can't sit here! AiAi: We need to survive this! But we need to find a way out first. Darwin: Maybe we can climb up the hole up there. (points to the hole) Anais: Yeah, but how do we get up here? Fireball: Hmm...I think we need a ladder or something? Nicole: Where should we find a ladder? They don't fall out of the sky. (A ladder suddenly falls and lands at the hole. Everyone is looked completely confused.) AiAi: Don't say a word, everyone. (Scene now goes up to the other group, which are in the hall) Back to Group 2 MeeMee: Wow... (The halls are burned and the fire still remains in some places) (A radio appeared on the floor) Alyssa: What's that? (grabs the radio; static is heard) Hello? What? What did you said? What? (gives the radio to MeeMee) What are we gonna do?! Jim: Let's freak out. (Screams and run around in circles) Alyssa:.... (grabs the radio and hits it on his head) Back to Group 1 (Scene now changes to group one, which are helping their friends) AiAi: Here you go. Anais: Thanks. (They looked at Cindy) Gumball: All right, you're the last one. (Darwin notices YanYan, who is hiding on the bed) Darwin: What are you doing here? YanYan: My parents evacuated, but forgot to get me, so I hid under the bed. Darwin: At least you didn't get hurt. (Scene now show the boiler giving more explosion. The fire spreads around the floor and the room. The ladder catches on fire and burned, but George grabs her hand) George: Don't grab off! (AiAi grabs his leg and pulled George and Cindy up) AiAi: We need to get out of here! (Everyone goes to the exit, then Gumball closes the door.) (Scene change to Group 2) Back to Group 2 (The second time) MeeMee: Alright, what should we do? Alyssa: The first to do is... (While she was talking, Jim spotted a door.) Jim: What's in this room? (goes to the room and closes it) MeeMee: (looks up the sign said, "Gas Room".) No! Fire and gas don't mix! (The gas tank explodes, sending him out of the room) Jim: Ow! (looks at the sign) My clothes are halfway burned from that... MeeMee: We can't go to rooms that had gas in it! Alyssa: Look! (points to a air shaft) A air shaft! MeeMee: Yay! We could crawl though that! (Everyone crawls through that) MeeMee: Okay! Follow me! (Meanwhile, the scene goes down to a another gas room. It explodes, sending Alyssa and Jim out of the air shaft) MeeMee: (looks back and sees a hole) Uh oh.... Back to Group 1 (The second time) (Everyone is walking) Fireball: (holds the map) Okay, according to the map, this hallway will lead to the dining room! AiAi: Then we can eat! Fireball: We don't have time for that... Besides, the food is burned. Hey, I can see it! (Everyone opens the door and goes in) Anais: Wow! (Scene shows that the dining room is destroyed and burned) George: Dear god! It's completely destroyed! Anais: You can say that again. George: Dear god- Fireball: We don't have time to say 'dear god', George! We need to get to the other side! Darwin: But how? Fireball: Look! (spots a iron column on the other side) AiAi: Don't you think that's dangerous? Fireball: Yes, but it's the only way out. (Fireball climbs over the iron column while this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5Twptb3uSk music plays but he gets over safe) Fireball: See, that was safe! Anais: Well, looks like we can climb over. (Everyone gets over while the same music plays) Fireball: See that was safe. (The boiler is giving more explosions. The water from the kitchen floods the room and some benzin drops into the water from the oil room causing a peel of fire. Everyone is shocked because of the fire) Gumball: Run for your life! (Everyone runs) AiAi: Wow! I didn't know that fire can burn while in the water. (The oil room is now spreading benzin in the upper rooms, which Group 2 is at.) (They goes over to the door) Back to Group 2 (the third time) (The two got out of the air ducts) MeeMee: All right, what's the plan now? David: We should find them and then get out of here. MeeMee: I was thinking of that, but I agree. (Slips) Huh? (looks at the benzin) Oh. It's benzin.. (smiles, then gets scared) Oh my gosh, it's flammable! (The fire goes to the benzin, then a peel of fire appears. Scared, she took off her skirt, then they run off.) (Meanwhile) Alyssa: (wakes up) What the hell just happened? Well, we're separated with them... Well, at least we're not hurt...(Looks at the benzin, then at her clothes) Great. I need some new clothes. (looks at Jim, who is unconscious) Oh no! Jim: (wakes up) What happened? Alyssa: You might want to look at the floor... Jim: What? (looks at the benzin) Oh.... Benzin is really flammable, so even one little tiny piece of fire will spread. (The peel of fire is going to straight to them) Alyssa: Let's get out of here. (run then stops) Wait, the fire will catch my clothes on fire too... So... (Takes her clothes off, then grabs a towel) (They run off before the fire gets to the room) Jim:... (tries to feel her body, but gets tazed) Alyssa: Don't you even dare...besides we don't have time for that. (Founds a red dress) Ooh. (picks it up) This might work. (Drops the towel and then notices the hand on her nipples. She grabs the hand and pulls it away) I said, we don't have time! (Puts it on) Jim: Sorry. (picks up a iron pipe) I found something. Alyssa:... That's a iron pipe... Jim:...... Damn! Wrong item. Alyssa: (thinking) That guy got no sense. (Meanwhile, the water room breaks, spreading the water to Group 2 and they get washed away to a door) MeeMee: There you are! David: You realized you're not wearing any clothes, right? MeeMee: Aah! (covers herself) I need something to wear! (spots a dress, which is covered with bananas) Found one! (puts it on) (They walk in the room and MeeMee closes the door) Alyssa: Okay, what now. MeeMee: Okay, the plan is- (More explosions occurs, before the lights went out and everything is pitch black) MeeMee: Great! I can't see a thing. (A duct downs down and the creature comes, but the group can't see it. Its tongue wrapped around someone's leg and pull someone to the duct, screaming for help) Alyssa: What's that? MeeMee: I don't know. (A watery sound is heard) MeeMee: Wait....I hear...water! Everyone: Aaaahhhh!!! (The lights comes back on and the whole group get washed to a another room) Alyssa: All right, everyone together? MeeMee: Wait...We're missing someone. Alyssa: Where's Jim? He's gone. David: I don't know, maybe he got washed away to another room. MeeMee: Don't worry, he'll be fine and not hurt. Meanwhile, somewhere in the room... Jim: (wakes up and sees the creature) Can't this get any worse? Back to Group 1 (the third time) To be continued.... Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs